


秀盡學園的第二顆紐扣

by yaupupupu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaupupupu/pseuds/yaupupupu
Summary: 又名揪卡的神秘（沒用）coop。「雨、雨宮君⋯⋯可以⋯⋯把你制服的第二顆紐扣給我嗎！」「可是，秀盡沒有襯衫紐扣。」？？？
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Original Female Character(s), Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Original Female Character(s), Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Kudos: 4





	秀盡學園的第二顆紐扣

秀盡學園的校服是旁人無法想像的潮。

西服外套下是高領毛衣和修身的吊帶褲，過多的束縛要素實在把你某項不為人知的癖好戳得太中，就差雙吊帶襪了，真不愧是「囚人」學園。  
當然，基於自家的飯沒有別家香的原則，你對你身邊的同學倒是沒甚麼想法。

  
直到那個傳說中的轉學生來到了秀盡。

你記不清流言開始發散與他正式入學的時間距離有多長，好事的同學在流言如同櫻花漫飛時，就已經衝去看過他的模樣，並帶來一句「平平無奇」的評語。

有天鴨志田神氣活現地站在校門對轉學生和他的問題朋友下戰書，剛好也是你到校的時間，你順勢瞄了一眼，覺得「平平無奇」這個詞應該被重新定義一下。

  
雨宮蓮在學校總是很神秘。他常常跟他的金毛朋友和大美女高卷杏混在一起，後期人數還有增加的趨勢。你總覺得他們偷偷在策劃些甚麼，因為那個金毛總是控制不住自己的聲量大叫出聲，然後被噓著捂住嘴拉回小圈子裡。

你也不是要故意偷聽他們說話，只是，好看的男孩子嘛，一個不注意目光就跟著他那頭可愛的捲髮跑了，況且那位金毛學弟的嗓門實在是太大了，只要稍微專注就能聽到他的聲音。到後來，傳聞中的怪盜團你也猜得八九不離十了，可能真的要謝謝坂本龍司。

  
本來你也沒打算有甚麼邂逅。  
有天在中央大街，你逛到半路口渴了，順路就拐進便利店打算買瓶水。走到收銀台處一眼就是有點熟悉的捲髮。

「歡迎光臨，請問需要袋子嗎？」  
你可能是第一次那麼近距離聽到他的聲音，驚得整瓶水脫手砸到收銀台上。  
「對、對不起！」  
「沒關係的，客人有受傷嗎？」  
「沒有沒有！我沒砸到你吧？對不起啊！」  
「不用擔心的，前輩。」

前輩啊⋯⋯這個詞在他嘴裡發出的回響還怪好聽的。你拿著水踏出便利商店的瞬間還在默默回味，你把冰涼的瓶身貼上發燙的臉頰，被叫聲前輩就心亂如麻，真是太沒出息了。

你在澀谷地下街閒逛著，作為應試生的你其實不應該在外面瞎逛，有時間倒不如多做兩套試卷，只是剛收到模擬考成績單的你心情實在是過於鬱悶。

地下街有各種各樣的商鋪，販賣的種類比較雜亂，整體裝潢雖說只統一了外牆的霓虹少女粉風格，但內部風格各異，竟是有種和諧感。

你走了良久也沒看中甚麼東西，尋思著要不要過去吉祥寺買串能量石加持一下你歪掉的學業運。走回入口時，竟發現一家你從未注意過的花店。

花店位於入口直走第一個路口右邊的小轉角，那條巷子只有這家花店，你平時都直接左轉逛其他店舖，壓根沒有留意過右邊這家不起眼的花店。

  
店門此刻鋪滿了一地花葉，一個身著圍裙的男性店員拿著掃帚清掃著滿地狼藉，看來是剛修完多餘的花朵枝葉。你剛靠近他身後，他就立刻警覺地轉身面對你。

啊，居然是可愛的轉學生，太有緣份了吧。

「歡迎光臨。」

還沒等你搞清眼前狀況，雨宮就收起掃帚把你迎進了店裡。

你默默地跟在他身後走進花店，店面簡單樸實，風格顯得與張揚跳脫的澀谷有點格格不入，但這份安心感和被花朵包圍的療癒稍稍撫慰了你頹喪的心情。

  
「花崎店長暫時離開了，不介意的話由我來招待前輩可以嗎？」  
「當、當然，麻煩你了。」  
「前輩想找甚麼樣的花？」  
「啊⋯⋯」你環顧花店一周，閉上眼睛深深吸了一口植物的負離子氣息，鼻尖稍微有點搔癢，可能還是花粉作祟，但你不怎麼討厭這種感覺。你退開一步，走到觀葉植物的區域，看著那些碩大五彩的葉片，還是忍不住想買回家的衝動。

雨宮看著你糾結的神情，默默地走到你身邊捧起了你一直注視的紫鵝絨。

「前輩，喜歡觀葉植物？」

你被他突然的問題拉回了注意力，看向他點了點頭。「嗯，喜歡。」你伸出手用食指輕輕地撫過他懷中被燈光照成嬌色的葉片，葉邊絨毛輕顫，像是搔過你的手不住地對你撒嬌。

「植物很溫柔，你對它們灌注多少心思，它們就會回報你相同程度的美麗。啊，不過我也沒養甚麼高難度的東西啦，都是些很好種的多肉或觀葉植物。畢竟住在日本，多好看的花朵都不能養在身邊，花粉症會要了我的命。」你唇邊掛著不自覺的微笑，把垂下的髮絲勾回耳際。

「前輩笑了。」

「欸？」你看著他冷靜的神情，腦神經才開始處理他的話，熱氣從耳根開始蔓延到臉頰上。

「剛才進來前垂頭喪氣的。」

他提醒了你來散心的初衷，不禁重重嘆了口氣。「我⋯⋯模擬考考砸了。」你也不知道為何會跟完全不熟的他說這麼丟臉的事，雖然他一兩句話就會搞得你小鹿亂撞，但他身邊卻有種很令人安心的感覺，讓人想把煩惱都跟他傾訴。  
「唉，明明努力過了，總感覺事倍功半，在家溫習果然還是專注不了啊，心浮氣躁。」

雨宮聽過你的話，放下手中的紫鵝絨，轉而看向地上那幾盆綠植陷入沉思。他彎腰捧起一株小小的多肉植物，葉片厚實排列成花狀，一眼掃去還以為是哪種綠色花瓣的玫瑰。

「放點綠色植物，累了可以看看它放鬆一下。白牡丹不難養，不會花前輩太多時間。而且，這樣就不怕花粉也能像是養花一樣了。」  
他捧著白牡丹遞到你面前，確實是滿足了你剛才提到的所有情況，好厲害啊⋯⋯

「這盆送給前輩。」  
「不不不！這怎麼好意思！雨宮君你還在打工，我有錢的。」  
「⋯⋯這樣吧，當做是我寄放在前輩處，讓前輩幫我養。」  
「欸？可是⋯⋯我把它養死了怎麼辦？」  
「養不死的。」  
「真的？」  
「嗯，我信任前輩。」  
「那我們來場交易吧，我幫雨宮君養這盆白牡丹，雨宮君偶爾教教我種植的小秘訣，這樣可以嗎？」  
「交易成交。」

你覺得剛才還活潑亂跳的心臟像被鎖鏈牢牢鎖上一樣，跟面前的黑髮少年有了分不開的羈絆。但⋯⋯這交易好像怎麼想都是你賺了。

  
「但如果真的需要溫習地方的話，前輩家離四軒近嗎？家庭餐廳也許對前輩來說也是有點吵，四軒茶屋站附近有家咖啡廳應該很適合。」

你驚喜地瞪大眼睛，喜悅讓你突然忘記了距離感，雙手牽上雨宮捧著植物的左手。「真的嗎？近！很近！太好了，那就不用假期還坐一個多小時電車回學校溫習室了。謝謝你啊雨宮君。」

他的左手在你觸碰上他時微不可聞地顫了一下，然後若無其事地用另一隻手輕托了一下眼鏡框。  
「能幫上前輩，是我的榮幸。」

你走出四軒茶屋站，舊式而又不失溫馨的住宅區街道映入眼簾。你記得小時候有時也會來這裡逛逛，但始終是老人比較多的住街，也不可能常來這邊走動。你沿路問了街邊親切的路人，很快幫你指明了盧布朗的方向。

在奧村事件後，怪盜團的新聞鬧得沸沸揚揚，家裡吵雜的聲音依舊，還偶爾把怪盜團當成茶餘飯後的談資，被煩得聽不下去的你突然想起了雨宮跟你說過的咖啡店，就心血來潮地抄起課本踏上了電車。

拐過無數的路口，你終於在一條小巷中發現盧布朗紅色的頂篷。你輕力地推開玻璃門，門上清脆的風鈴聲叮叮噹噹地敲示了客人的到來。

「喲，歡迎光臨。」櫃台裡像是老闆的大叔低沉的嗓音響起，他沒有停下手上的動作直接抬頭一看，「啊，是年輕的小姐啊，真少見，隨便坐就好。」  
你微笑點頭，坐到了櫃台前好奇地東張西望。空氣中充滿咖啡豆的香氣，還沒入口的咖啡因已經趕跑了少些你近日的浮躁。

「小姐喝甚麼？」  
你想了想，「交給老闆決定就好。」

你話音剛落，在小廚房裡攪拌著咖哩鍋的工讀生動作一頓，好奇地看向你的方向。你沒有留意到他的視線，只顧翻出準備要讀的課本。

  
你把筆架在虎口上，手指翻轉著筆認真解題，一個不留神把筆彈落到地上。你低頭伸手打算把筆撿回來，視線範圍內卻映入了男人的鞋尖。  
「不好意思。」你坐直抬起頭，只見黑髮少年端著咖啡杯圍著圍裙站在你身旁。

雨宮君到底在打多少份工啊？

「所以，這是廣告？」

他愣了兩秒才記起他向你推薦盧布朗的說法，低頭笑了笑放下了你的咖啡。  
「對，我住這裡。」

你了解地點點頭，端起杯子呡了一口。  
「好喝！」你對咖啡並沒有很講究，只覺得香氣沁人，濃厚得留在齒間縈繞不散，滑過喉間留有淡淡而不刺激新手的酸味。

「佐倉先生會很高興的。」他看著你手中的習題，「遇到困難了？」

你面有愧色低下了頭，「這部分有點難⋯⋯」  
他坐到你身邊，很自然地從你手中拿過鉛筆在習題本上的圖上加了兩筆。「這樣會不會比較容易看？」

你照著他畫的提示解題，「解開了……」從在家就讓你困擾到現在的題目被他輕而易舉的兩筆解救了，你覺得突然輕鬆的同時卻感到有點無地自容。  
「我可是前輩啊……不但甚麼也幫不上忙，還一直讓雨宮君幫我。」你消沉地趴在桌子上，嘴上忍不住嘟嚷了兩句對自己無用的不滿。

「前輩，果然是個可愛的人。」他語帶笑意，輕輕拍了拍你的後腦勺便起身離去。

你在他走進小廚房後，漲紅了一張臉慢慢地坐直身子，撫上被他碰過的髮絲。  
甚麼意思？這種行為是被允許的嗎？

你努力強迫自己把注意力放回練習本上，卻禁不住自己的臉上的溫度不斷升高，思緒把你的腦袋攪得頭昏腦漲。

「啊——真是的！」你煩躁地抓亂自己的頭髮，希望這能蓋過一點些他在你後腦留下的觸感。

可惜都是徒勞。你只好一口氣喝完咖啡，還不小心燙到舌頭，手忙腳亂地收拾好東西逃命似地離開盧布朗。  
對不起老闆了，下次一定會好好品嘗。

  
「喂，小子。你把我的客人嚇跑了。」佐倉雖語帶不滿，但笑著向雨宮抱怨了句。

雨宮看著你匆忙消失的方向，表面雖沒有任何動作，但他灰眸閃爍，無法接捺嘴角的弧度。

「我會補償的。」

然後，你再也沒有聽到過雨宮的消息。

從怪盜團團長落網到自殺報導，你的心就從沒有從嗓子眼落下來過。你才發現你常遇見他，卻也不曾告訴過他你的姓名。  
盧布朗的大門也不再打開，你去了幾次都碰門釘，擔心得不得了，卻又無計可施。

直到他的朋友為你展開了一系列的簽名活動，你厚著臉皮找上了後輩三島提出你也想幫忙的要求，在念書的空隙中到街上收集簽名。

如果，能幫上他一點點就好了。

畢業的日子終於到來。

發生了那麼多事，你知道他要離開，你也要。任何一個選擇都改變不了你們要走往兩個方向的結局。

  
畢業禮當天，你哭過同學、哭過老師、哭過要離開高中校園。  
是那聞傳說中的秀盡學園啊，記憶中有更多令你不安的回憶，但畢竟是度過了三年、是自己獨一無二的高中校園。

等到回過神來，你已經把他叫出來秀盡的花樹下與他面對面，緊張地把自己的指節掐到近乎泛白。

他一定覺得很奇怪吧。就見過幾次，連朋友都說不上。

  
你只是，好想留下一點紀念品。

為自己從未開始過就無疾而終的戀愛留下一點紀念。

  
你也不管他還沒畢業，反正他也要離開了，跟畢業也沒兩樣。

「不好意思把你叫出來了⋯⋯你不認得我了吧？我、我是⋯⋯」  
「我記得，前輩。恭喜你畢業。」

嗚，他記得你啊！  
就是這樣一件理所當然的小事把你激動得快要漏出悲鳴。

「謝謝你。額、我想說的是⋯⋯我要畢業了。」天啊，你在說甚麼廢話。  
「嗯。」

好。深呼吸。「雨、雨宮君⋯⋯可以⋯⋯把你制服的第二顆紐扣給我嗎！」

你磕磕巴巴地吐出來意，伸出手就彎下頭對他鞠躬，旁人乍看還以為是甚麼告白現場。

他瞪大圓圓的灰眼睛看向自己的制服，似乎沒有想過你的目的是紐扣。  
「可是，秀盡沒有襯衫紐扣。」

你腦袋忽然清醒，第二顆紐扣是三年間最靠近男生心臟的位置，意義是你得到了最親近他血脈、最常接觸到的小物品。

但，秀盡的校服是套頭毛衣，不是襯衫啊啊啊啊——

可惡，你怎麼會忘了那麼重要的事！

其實很多學校的制服也不是襯衫，那種情況下的女生也就走個過場，要外套的扣子、袖扣，甚至是褲頭扣也是聽過的。他⋯⋯這是在婉轉地拒絕你吧？果然還是有心上人了？是高卷嗎？還是與你同級的那兩位大美女？欸好像一年級那位芳澤同學也滿有機會的⋯⋯

你乾脆地抬起頭，硬扯出笑容對他擺擺手：「也對啊哈哈⋯⋯很奇怪的要求吧？就當我沒說過吧！」

  
說罷，薄臉皮的你正打算扭頭拔腿就跑，但手腕卻被有力的大手一把拉住。你愕然地看著他與你接觸的部位，覺得熱氣經由手腕傳上你腦袋，感覺都快要被蒸熟了。

但始作俑者卻擺著一臉無辜的表情，用另一隻手摘掉自己臉上那副黑框眼鏡，慎重地把它架到你鼻樑上。

「雖然不是紐扣，但前輩要留念的話，這個可以嗎？」

你手撫上臉上的鏡框，發熱的腦袋還未理解眼前的一切，失去圓圓的平光鏡片遮擋的濃長睫毛就在你面前扇啊扇，揚起的眼角驟現出略顯凌厲的眼神，乖巧的氣質似乎一改成自信張揚的氛圍。雖然你從不覺得他樣貌平平無奇，但現在這麼一看，這副眼鏡跟隔離棚大超的喬裝眼鏡是一樣的吧？

  
「所以前輩，我也能要你身上的一樣東西嗎？作留念。」他望著你直盯著他發呆的神情，嘴角勾起孩子氣卻又張揚的壞笑，對你攤開手掌。手掌上躺著一個小小的黑色蝴蝶結扣針，你下意識摸向自己領口，原應扣著蝴蝶結的襟前卻空無一物，落空的手只觸碰到光滑的布料。

他收回手心，把扣針收到胸前的口袋裡，俯身貼近你耳邊低聲呢喃，灼熱的吐息撫過你的耳廓。

「心上人的胸前扣，我就收下了。」

  
Fin.


End file.
